Bella, la acosadora
by CuteMoon
Summary: One-shot/-Mi sexy soldado, que tengamos una aventura pasajera, una relacion que solo incumba lo sexual es mi propuesta-/-ISABELLA SWAN! QUE DIABLOS ES ESTO!-le pregunté,señalando el sobre/Fijense si se rien tanto como yo al hacerlo. Jasper Bella tangas ?


Jasper's POV

Estaba tranquilo leyendo mi nuevo libro de la guerra civil en mi habitación.

De pronto, alguien tocó la puerta y pude percibir la esencia de Rosalie. Fui a abrir.

- Que sucede, Rose?- le pregunté.

- Toma, llegó hace un rato y dice tu nombre- dijo, dándome un sobre que decía _" Para Jasper Withlock Cullen Hale"_ **(N.A.: en realidad ése es el nombre de Jasper) **

- Gracias- contesté, y luego de que se fuera, cerré la puerta.

Me adentré en mi habitación y me senté en la cama que era de Alice y mía, con curiosidad por el sobre. No era de alguno de la familia porque su caligrafía era mejor…decidí dejar de titubear y leerla. La abrí cuidadosamente.

_Querido Jasper:_

_No encuentro las palabras para decirte lo que siento, en realidad estoy avergonzada por tener estas emociones, pero no he podido controlarlo, tus encantos me hechizaron._

_Amo a tu hermano, y sé que amas a Alice, yo la quiero también más que a una hermana, pero no puedo evitar sentirme…caliente al verte pasar a mi lado, con tu actitud de machote._

_No sé si te sientes igual, en verdad espero que sí. Desearía rasurar esas piernas tuyas tan bien formadas y musculosas, tenerlas solo para mí, besar tu varonil pecho y que me comas. _

_Mi sexy soldado, que tengamos una aventura pasajera, una relacion que solo incumba lo sexual es mi propuesta, no quiere decir que dejaremos a Alice o a Edward, ellos serán siempre nuestros amores, pero Edward no tiene esa llama de macho alfa que tienes tú. Al ver tu colita me muero de la ternura, y querria darle un apretón, es que parece de peluche!_

_Y tu pelo, aahrg! Eres muy sensual Whitlock, espero que consideres lo que te propuse, y pienses o mismo sobre mí._

_Jazz, sé el capitán del ejercito de mi pasión._

_Bella._

_P.D.: dejé un regalito en el sobre, míralo._

No lo podía creer. ¡¿La tímida Bella me proponía que tuvieramos sexo?! ¡¿Estaba loca?! Yo…yo amo a Alice!

Con un poco de miedo,metí al mano en el sobre, y sentí tela en mis dedos, y otro papel. Saqué lo que había, para encontrarme con un tanga diminuto camuflado, y una foto de un…provocativo disfraz de vaquera.

"_Lo compraré hoy, por si quieres estrenarlo conmigo!"_

Esto era demasiado. Es que…no podía ser…Bella?! En eso escuché el estruendoso sonido del monovolumen de mi nueva acosadora. Bajé a buscar a Alice, seguro había salido con Bella, supuse que habría vuelto con ella.

Y allí estaban, Edward, Carlisle y Esme. En la sala, charlando tranquilamente con la novia de mi hermano.

- Dónde está Alice?- pregunté nervioso.

- Le pedí que averiguara los precios de unos dizfraces que necesitaré- contestó Bella. Oh no! Era el disfraz de vaquerita! Encima se lo había mandado a comprar a mi esposa!

- BELLA!- le grité. Ella se sorprendió. Creo que nunca me había escuchado gritar.

- Q..que?- preguntó, confusa y algo asustada.

- QUE DIABLOS ES ESTO?!- le pregunté, señalando el sobre.

- Una carta…?

- NO TE HAGAS LA INOCENTE!

- NO LA TRATES ASÍ!- reclamó Edward.

- CUANDO VEAS LO QUE HIZO, QUERRÁS GRITAR TU TAMBIÉN!- contesté. Todos estaban com cara de confundidos.

- Jasper, qué te sucede?- preguntó la acosadora.

- MIRA A VER SI ESTO TE REFRESCA LA MEMORIA!

Querido Jasper:

No encuentro las palabras para decirte lo que siento, en realidad estoy avergonzada por tener estas emociones, pero no he podido controlarlo, tus encantos me hechizaron.

Amo a tu hermano, y sé que amas a Alice, yo la quiero también, pero no puedo evitar sentirme…caliente al verte pasar a mi lado, con tu actitud de machote.

No sé si te sientes igual, en verdad espero que sí. Desearía rasurar esas piernas tuyas tan bien formadas y musculosas, tenerlas solo para mí, besar tu varonil pecho y que me comas.

Mi sexy soldado, que tengamos una aventura pasajera, una relación que solo incumba lo sexual es mi propuesta, tengo muchas ilusiones contigo, aunque eso no quiere decir que dejaremos a Alice o a Edward, ellos serán siempre nuestros amores, pero Edward no tiene esa llama de macho alfa que tienes tú. Al ver tu colita me muero de la ternura, y querría darle un apretón, es que parece de peluche!

Y tu pelo, aahrg! Eres muy sensual Whitlock, espero que consideres lo que te propuse, y pienses o mismo sobre mí.

Jazz, sé el capitán del ejercito de mi pasión.

Bella.

P.D.: dejé un regalito en el sobre, míralo.- terminé de leer- Y MIRA ESTO!- le mostré la foto y la tanga- AHORA RECUERDAS?! ESTAS LOCA?-

Todos estaban callados, Edward miraba a Bella incrédulo al igual que Carlisle y Esme.

- Bella…no…no ….no puede ser cierto- tartamudeó Edward.

- CLARO QUE NO LO ES!- Bella comenzó a agitarse.

- NO! NO ES CIERTO! DE DONDE SACASTE ESO JASPER!- gritó.

- COMO PUDISTE BELLA?!- demandó Esme, alterada.

- NO, ESME, EDWARD, NO, YO NO HICE ESO, COMO CREEN?!

- Pensé…no…yo…-Edward estaba lastimado.

- No entiendo, te dimos lugar en la familia!- le dijo Esme- y así le pagas a Edward!-

- NO, POR DIOS, NO SOY CAPAZ DE EOS, YO TE AMO EDWARD!- gritaba mientras trataba de acercarse a él.

- Déjame en paz!- le susurró con veneno, alejándola de él.

- N…no! Yo…yo no hice eso! Diablos! No creen que sea verdad, cierto?! Jasper! De dónde sacaste eso!?- me preguntó enojada, apenada y lastimada a la vez.

- Lo dejaron en la puerta, casi nadie puede llegar a nuestra casa, tú sabes cómo llegar! Rosalie me lo dio!- le grité. Se escucharon las atronadoras risas de Emmett, junto con las de Rosalie, viniendo del piso de arriba. Todos nos dimos cuenta de lo que había pasado.

- LOS MATAREMOS EMMETT Y ROSALIE CULLEN!- gritamos Edward y yo-

- FELIZ DÍA DE LOS INOCENTES!- nos gritaron asomando sus sonrientes caras por la escalera, para besarse y salir corriendo antes de que Edward y yo comenzáramos a perseguirlos. Sólo escuché a Esme decir "no destruyan mi casa, mátenlos pero en el bosque por favor!".

* * *

_**Esperoque les haya gustado!!**_

_**Ah, y una cosa, si les gustó, piensen esto: yo em tomo el tiempo de escribir para ustedes, es muy dificil dejar un review?**_

_**Es lo unico que pido, no muy largo, un simple review, un pequeño agradecimiento, si? gracias!!!**_

_**Esta broma se la hicieron unas amigas a otra, pero la carta no se la dieron a nadie, solo la hicieron y se la leyeron a la victima jajaja fue muy gracioso. **_

_**No estamos locas, solo somos adolescentes tratando de vivir riendo XD**_

_**Saludoos  
**_


End file.
